


Human

by AnimationImagination



Category: Dr. Stephen Strange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationImagination/pseuds/AnimationImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner has to team up with Dr. Stephen Strange, Natasha Romanoff, and Tony Stark to stop his greatest foe. SHIELD captures the Sorcerer Supreme, while Agent Black Widow sets out to rescue Dr. Banner from Ross's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man or Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative effort between me and my friend. Enjoy guys. :)

The physicist circled the open space with his head bowed low, cool wind tossing through his loose curls. Nothing felt right anymore, borderline numb to the brisk chill in the air. He scoffed when contemplating an option, one that had to be what? His seventh attempt? He shook his head, too dizzy to think clearly. He placed one foot in front of the other, pacing along the open field in the late afternoon.

…

It only took a moment for the Sorcerer Supreme to find the location of his friend and part-time compatriot Bruce Banner. Stephen had been meaning to search him out for some time actually, yet had only now found the means and the time to do so. Now that the opportunity was within his grasp, he did not intend to lose it. Within moments a portal had been opened and Stephen stepped through into what looked to be a different world from that of the familiar New York skyline. He spotted Banner almost immediately, the dark-haired man pacing back and forth a ways off.

"Dr. Banner!" he hailed, calling the physicist to his attention.

Banner's eyes flicked upward, hearing his name being called from a few feet away. His hands remained in his pockets while he squinted to make use of his natural far-sighted vision. His heartbeat steadied after making sense of the figure, putting a name to the friendly face.

"Dr. Strange."

"Old habits die hard, don't they Banner?" Stephen asked softly, taking note of the physicist's pale complexion and famished features. "Tell me, what were you thinking just now?"

Yes, Stephen was being cryptic as always, but surely by now Banner had come to expect that. Though in truth Bruce didn't need to tell him his thoughts, for with the aid of the golden amulet that Stephen carried upon his person, he was able to see a person's innermost feelings. Thus, he knew of and was quite familiar with the physicist's suicidal tendencies, but he wanted to draw the words out of the man himself.

Bruce lowered his head, smirking nervously, not surprised over the instincts of his mysterious companion. His fingers traced lightly over the pistol within his pocket, clutching onto the cold metal while he tried sifting through his emotions. He shrugged before responding, almost bitter in his sarcasm, "You tell me, you're the sorcerer."

Stephen gave Bruce a look of scrutiny, gauging his next words. "Very well then. You are once again tired of your lot in life, and you are debating over pulling the trigger on that gun in your pocket. Which you and I both know won't work."

Stephen cast his gaze about his surroundings, taking in the sight of rolling hills and the glint of mountains peaking the horizon. He drew his overcoat closer against himself as a cool mountain breeze swept over the hillside. Banner seemed unfazed by the chill.

"And since you know that suicide is historically not the best option, I'm here to see what else you've got planned."

"So you're here for a show? Well exploding won't do me any good. Why don't you go pop up on someone else for a change and give them a taste of your fortune cookies. Someplace warmer... you look cold."

Bruce lifted his hand in an attempted gesture before letting it fall, his breath quickening as he glanced over his shoulder, "Never tried jumping in the river."

Stephen smirked, the sarcastic undercurrent to Banner's words not bothering him in the least.

"No, bringing forth the Hulk was not exactly my idea. And I'm not going anywhere Bruce. I'm not your enemy, you know that." Stephen glanced towards the river, his brow creasing in thought. "And, in point of fact, if you jump in there someone will inevitably pull you out."

He turned back to Banner, giving him a hard look. This conversation was growing stagnant, so Stephen would have to find a way to spur it into smoother waters. How to do so remained the question.

The physicist returned the stare, huffing out a laugh after a moment in thought. He knew he wasn't going to get very far with Strange on his tail. His attempt would have to wait.

Bruce shrugged, "Then, 'friend'. Is there anything I can do for you while you're currently on my side of the globe?"

Strange glared Bruce right in the eyes, his penetrating gaze cold as ice. "You can tell me of you adventures Banner," he said after a moment. He gestured for Bruce to join him as he made himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged on the cool grass of the sloping hill.

Bruce rolled his eyes almost sarcastically, pacing a bit more before settling beside him. He rested his elbows on his knees, arms extended in front of him.

"Sorry Stephen, it's been a long day and I don't want to discuss it. How've you been?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a smirk tugging on his features as he thought of how they must look right now, like two boys playing in the grass. He almost laughed, but knew that now was certainly not the moment for it.

"I've been busy, mostly. Doing my best to keep SHIELD off my back, they're persistent bastards I'll give you that." It was somewhat hard to keep the note of disdain from his voice. "Stark's been pestering me again," Stephen glanced at Bruce out of the corner of his eye, watching for a reaction. "I think he's lonely."

Bruce nodded in agreement over his comment about SHIELD, afraid to make a replying comment about the organization. Heaven forbid he was currently being watched.

The physicist huffed out a laugh, remaining cold and sarcastic, wanting to keep his emotions guarded in front of the sorcerer.

"Neither you nor Stark can comprehend the definition of lonely. Try dodging the government for 20 years while you circle the globe, that's lonely."

"All too true my friend," Stephen sighed in agreement, laying back into the grass with his hands propped behind his neck, completely at ease in this place. "I'm sure you've seen some amazing sights though," he murmured. "So, tell me, do you know where in the world we are right now?"

"Southern Wales, Europe. You sound like me, traveling to anywhere without looking at a map first. And you look comfortable."

Bruce bit at the edge of his fingernail, still agitated over his stirring emotions. His muscles stayed tense, watching his friend through his peripheral vision.

Stephen laughed. "I am. What's not to enjoy? It's a nice day out, the sun's shining... Why not sit back and relax, enjoy the view for once? It's not always going to be there for us. Unfortunately," he sighed.

The skin at the back of his neck prickled, a feeling of suspicious wariness washing over him. They were not alone.

Stephen jerked up into a sitting position, quickly casting a spell to reveal to him what it was that plagued this place. Several knee-high creatures, completely hairless with leathery bone-white skin, were scattered about on the grassy hillock, casting leery gazes at the two men. Stephen inwardly groaned. Normally these pests were beneath his notice, but from what he knew of the creatures they would have to be dealt with shortly. The lesser demons fed purely off of anger, of which Stephen's compatriot harbored rather a lot of. If they got their talons into Banner things here would not be ending well.

Stephen stood up, his red cloak whisking about him. "I think it would be conducive in this moment if we left the vicinity, my friend. We are not in benign company."

Unfortunately, Banner did not have the second sight as Stephen did, and was therefore blissfully blind to the creatures nearing him.

Bruce lifted his eyebrows suspiciously, finding slight amusement in the way Stephen just stood up like that and carried himself.

"I don't know whether to laugh at you or question you but you look dead serious. Aghh!"

Bruce jumped over an unidentified prodding in his lower back. His gaze narrowed, well aware of Stephen's gifts and abilities, mistakenly blaming him for the discomfort. "Alright what's the joke?"

"Dammit," Stephen grumbled, sending a blast of electric energy at the demon that had touched Bruce. The animal skittered back, hissing and baring its fangs at the barrage. Otherwise it was not fazed.

"Banner you need to move!"

Attracted to the excitement, more and more creatures were appearing, faster than Stephen could fend them off. Dimly he could sense Banner's growing agitation and he prayed that he'd be able to exterminate this rabble before having to deal with the impending hulk-out.

Bruce did as he was told, more agitated over the constant pricking around his body, his head throbbing consistently as his pupil's dilated. He moved in the opposite direction from his latest attack, coming from his invisible antagonists.

"Move where?! What are you electrocuting?!"

Bruce took a deep breath through his pounding heartbeat, trying in vain to calculate the location of his latest attack to sway him away. His voice deepened to an inhuman growl out of an overwhelming amount of disgust and frustration.

"Stephen... I'm going to lose it... Run."

Too late. Stephen was losing time, and fast. Out of desperation Stephen ripped out his amulet, the Eye of Agomotto, and recalled the ancient words to mind.

"Banner! Banner, can you hear me? I need you to close. Your. Eyes." Whether or not the man had heard Stephen was incapable of deducing at this time. The next moment the words had been uttered and bright blinding light burst forth from the amulet. Tendrils shot out, consuming the demonic creatures that littered the area. They were all gone up in a puff of smoke in only two seconds. Stephen closed the amulet and the blinding light dispersed. The power he'd used though left Stephen temporarily drained. He staggered back, gaze searching fervently for Banner, or what was left of him.

Banner had heeded the sorcerer's warning, despite being lost in his own agony amidst a transformation. Hulk's eyes flicked towards Strange, the orbs bright green to match his tainted skin. His large muscles tensed over his massive stature. The Hulk's head ached, flooded with adrenaline and incapable of making sense of anything. He growled, bitter over his failed attempt at ending his own life and angry over everything he'd been through. The green giant charged towards his nearest victim, the only one he could see as being the cause of his pain regardless of the truth.

"Shield of the Seraphim!" Stephen cried, a luminescent blue force field forming around him as he spoke the words. The Hulk charged straight into it, the force of his attack causing Stephen's shield to waver. The sorcerer gritted his teeth, unsure of how long he could stay in this position. Not for as long as the rage monster held sway over Banner's psyche, that was for certain.

An idea came to him, and just as soon as it did Stephen executed it. The air swallowed him up, leaving no traces of the sorcerer or the blue shield that had been there only moments before.

Stephen reappeared several yards away, to the right of the Hulk.

"You want me, come and get me!" he challenged.

The green giant accepted his dare, roars echoing through the fields as he charged forward. His fists thrashed around in search of the disappearing and reappearing sorcerer. The Hulk's temper flared over his apparent failure to reach him, his emerald eyes dark and narrow.

"Ungh, you know, this is actually sort of fun for me," Stephen said conversationally, voice grinding the syllables under the mental stress he was put under. He was standing with feet apart, hands raised in front of him with a spell of resistance holding the raging monster back. Sweat trickled down his brow. The effort was nearly killing him.

Stephen had disposed of the shield, opting for more conventional uses of magic, such as distracting the Hulk by means of will-o'-the-wisps. He even had the beast wrestle with a tree all for the sake of exhausting the Hulk and hopefully rendering him back to his human form.

In another time, another reality, Stephen's hands would have been broken, crushed between those oversized green fists. But not this time. Those other realities held no sway over the happenings of today. It was fortunate that it was just the two of them there, no other place of civilization nearby for the Hulk to go and wreak his havoc upon. As long as Stephen's energy held out, he could keep the monster at bay.

Hulk roared and carried on in his tantrum as he exhausted himself chasing after Stephens's distractions. He panted, eyeing his victim from a distance, too tired to chase him. He stomped his foot, growling discontentedly.

"Hulk angry!"

At this point, Stephen himself was too exhausted to even muster a laugh. "I'm sure you are. Care to tell me why it is you're so angry?"

The rage monster roared in reply, his fists balling up in rage. Green muscles bunched up, the skin stretched taut over his enormous frame, as the Hulk bore down on Stephen.

"I guess not."

The giant screamed in agitation over Stephen's comments. His muscular hand wrapped tightly around the man's leg, thrashing the friend of his alter ego into the ground out of pure frustration.

The blow took Stephen by surprise, the sorcerer not taking into account how fast the Hulk could move despite his sheer size and weight. He landed a few feet away, sprawled flat on his back, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs. Stephen lay there, blinking back the blackness that threatened to consume him, and took slow shallow breaths to clear his mind.

He propped himself on his elbow in an attempt to pull himself up, but an agonizing twinge in his right shoulderblade brought him back to the ground. This wasn't good at all.

Hardly able to move his right arm, Stephen had to settle for his lesser hand to deflect the Hulk and keep the monster at bay.

"Come on Banner," he growled, the pain in his shoulder radiating outwards causing him to grit his teeth.

Perhaps he could use a spell to force the Hulk back into Banner's psyche? The idea seemed plausible, but far too dangerous for the physicist's shattered mind. To do so would cause greater harm than good at this point.

The Hulk was bearing down on him. Stephen could hardly move and was therefore vulnerable to the impending attack. With the loss of his right arm's abilities he'd have to think fast or else this encounter might spell the end for the sorcerer.

Stephen jerked himself up, leaning on his right arm, the action causing a yelp of pain to rip through him. He then raised his left hand and sent a spell of Calming over the approaching Hulk. The enchantment swirled about the beast's head, invisible to his eyes though it was evident that the beast was already feeling the effects of the spell. The creature's steps began to slow.

Hulk's eyes closed over Stephen's maneuver, dizzy in his attempt to charge after the sorcerer. His green orbs cracked open, heartbeat slowing in his calm state as if he could begin to make sense of his surroundings. Hulk tilted his head, childlike and innocent when he saw Strange, the only visible individual to blame for his explosion.

"Man hurt puny Bruce. Make hulk mad!"

Stephen paused in his ceaseless spell-casting, taking a moment to catch his breath. "No Hulk," he said softly, still urging calmness into his friend. "It wasn't me that hurt you. There were other things, creatures you could not see, that were harming Banner. Forgive me, I suppose I should have been a little more clear about that. The danger has passed now, why don't you take a rest?"

Stephen cringed slightly, hoping that his words would not offend the rage monster further. This fight had left him spent and he could not go on for much longer without a cease-fire.

Hulk thought over his words, keeping eye contact to ensure the man's honesty. From his minimal recollection Stephen seemed to be a friend rather than a foe. The green giant exhaled a deep breath, looking around for any more lurking danger before resting on his fists to stay balanced.

The Hulk appeared to be calmer now, though Stephen erred more on the side of caution and kept the allure of Calm about the creature. Sighing heavily, Stephen collapsed back to the ground, his right arm unable to support him further. He cocked his head towards the green giant, a lazy smirk crossing his features.

"See? I'm your friend. No hard feelings right?"

The giant grunted with approval with his eyes transfixed on his companion. His sharp focus narrowed over Stephen's collapsing, still mulling over what had recently transpired.

"Friend tired?"

The hulk blushed shamefully, head lowering when he thought about what he had done to Dr. Strange. Guilt spread over his features, avoiding eye contact when he mumbled, "Hulk sorry."

Stephen grunted noncommittally. "You're forgiven. Say, would it be too much trouble if I could speak with Banner again? I'd very much like to."

He felt a slight pang of guilt asking the Hulk that, knowing that all too often the beast was locked within Banner's mind and wasn't often granted the freedom that he needed. There weren't too many people out there who dared tolerate the Hulk. Yet the sorcerer could faintly detect the sound of helicopters nearing, and if he wasn't mistaken that was probably SHIELD on its way. A fresh wave of urgency washed over him. Was there any way the Hulk could transform faster? He needed Banner and quick.

"Puny Bruce?" Hulk asked of him, sounding somewhat incredulous.

The Hulk lowered his eyebrows for a moment in contemplation, taking deep calming breaths as his muscles started to shrink. Slowly Banner's natural tan gradually replaced the green tints as the man returned to his sore frame.

"Oh thank you," Stephen murmured in relief as he observed the battered physicist return to his more human form. Summoning his strength he propped himself on his elbow, then staggered to his feet, swaying slightly. He cast his gaze to the skyline where he could see the black dots of approaching helicopters.

"Welcome back Banner," Stephen said calmly, striding over to the kneeling form of his friend. Banner's gaze flicked upwards, the brown orbs narrowed in a slight squint. "Have fun? I hate to rush you, but we've got company. SHIELD I think. It's your choice what you do." Stephen took a breath, a light breeze tossing through his dark hair.

Stephen held out his hand towards the mulling doctor. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

The dark-haired physicist nodded and took his hand, visibly worn out from his latest run. Bruce cringed, unsure of what Dr. Strange had in mind.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Without a further moment's hesitation Stephen hauled Banner to his feet and drew him close, the next second the air swallowed them up as the two men disappeared from sight.

"And here is my home." Stephen released his hold on Bruce, the ache in his shoulder spasming from his rapid careless movements. The man gingerly rolled his shoulder, testing out the kinks. He couldn't move it very far without intense pain searing through his arm and upper back muscles. Damn, must be dislocated.

Banner's eyes took in the immaculate living space as he stumbled into the room. He looked tentatively back at the sorcerer, his gaze narrowing once he noticed the man's uncharacteristical shoulder movement. Bruce laid a gentle hand on Stephen's forearm to stop him from walking off.

"Hold on Stephen what's wrong with your shoulder? Are you okay?" He asked softly like the gentle doctor he was.

Stephen weighed his words carefully, not wanting to alarm the man further. Especially knowing that Bruce tended not to remember the things that transpired when the Hulk was on a rampage. However, he also knew there was no use in lying to the doctor, so he kept his answer short and simple.

"I may have dislocated my shoulder." If he could push it back into place then things would be just fine and dandy for him, he thought dryly. "Sit, make yourself comfortable doctor." Stephen gestured about the room, indicating that his home could be Banner's as well if he so chose.

"Thank you, you're very kind."

Bruce nodded gratefully for the doctor even offering, taking a seat across from another chair. The physicist contorted his mouth, trying to wrap his mind around his current location and recall vague memories from before the hulk-out. His eyes drifted back towards Stephen's shoulder. He nodded towards it, trying to remember if his friend had struggled with it when he first showed up.

"Have a seat Strange, do you want me to look at that shoulder for you while I'm here?"

It was no use. Stephen would not be getting far with his arm in the state that it was. He gave Bruce an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I know I just told you to sit down but... yes. If you could just give my arm a yank in the right direction, when I tell you to, then it'll shift back into place." Stephen approached the doctor, grateful to have his assistance. "And, don't hesitate even if you think I'm in pain," Stephen said warningly. This was going to hurt like hell but it'd be best to get it through with as soon as possible.

The doctor nodded and got up to meet him without a second thought. His careful fingers and palm trailed over the shoulder, pulling firmly to readjust it.

"It'll be quick, just breathe." Banner instructed, himself a little nervous over possibly hurting the man further.

Bruce could feel the muscles of the generally composed man spasming slightly over his maneuver. Banner grimaced apologetically, an inch away from repositioning Stephen's arm.

"Sorry, almost there."

Stephen gritted his teeth, his muscles jerking in an unpleasant way as his arm was repositioned. He breathed slowly, in and out, willing himself not to react to the pain. Just a little more... There! The man exhaled in relief, quickly moving back out of Banner's reach to stretch out the arm. It was still sore and was more than likely bruised in places, but other than that it was much better now.

"Thank you," he nodded his head cordially at the physicist, then frowned when he finally took in the state of his guest. "If you'll give me just a moment, I can get you some clothes." Stephen was almost out the door when he turned back and said with a smirk, "That is, unless you like going around half-dressed."

He quickly disappeared before Banner could voice his reply.

Bruce shook his head, smirking slightly out of embarrassment, his eyes lowered as he held the waistband of his pants against his torso. He must've looked a wreck, his brown curls in disarray and cheeks flushed, the man craving sleep while he tried to recollect a few memories.

His gaze lit up once Stephen returned, eager to cover himself with attire fit for a human being.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Stephen tossed the clothes to Banner, who deftly caught them in the air. He stepped out of the room to grant the man his privacy, and then once the all clear was given Stephen returned.

He took a seat in one of the armchairs, planting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him.

"So, tell me, what's the next step Dr. Banner?" he asked cryptically.

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and tugged lightly on his soft curls before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Any idea what SHIELD was after?"

Stephen rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully, gaze fixed at a point beyond Banner himself. "My guess is they were after you. Once the Hulk emerged it certainly gave them a general beacon of your location, if not a clear reference point. Unless of course they were after _me_ , or both of us, for obscure reasons that perhaps you and I are better off not knowing." Stephen smirked to himself, thinking of the trick he'd pulled on the agency. "They'll be having a lot of fun tonight looking for a man that's not there," he said with a chuckle.

Strange never ceased to amaze the physicist. Bruce shook his head over Stephen's cryptic nature, wringing at his fingers nervously the more he thought about his latest hulk-out.

"Did I hurt anybody?"

"Hmm... Nope." Was all the reply Stephen was going to give on the matter. "No one around to hurt. Well, you tore up a tree pretty badly, but that was partially my doing."

Stephen leaned back into his seat, tapping his fingers distractedly on the armrest. "I found the whole ordeal to be rather fun, if you'll excuse my bluntness. We should make it a regular thing," the sorcerer suggested with a grin.

"Oh... no. You sound like Stark. I don't trust ' _him_ '. The other guy."

Bruce shifted his focus around the room, eager to change the subject.

"Thanks for your hospitality. I don't want to overstay my welcome," the doctor said quietly, his gaze lowered apologetically.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Stephen responded calmly. "Would you like to see your room? It comes free of charge, complete with furniture and running facilities." Stephen hoped his dry humor would draw the man out of his shell and maybe lighten him up a bit.

Bruce thought over that offer, then nodded slightly. "That's very kind of you Stephen, thank you."

He followed Stephen out of the room, his eyes roving about the hallway and taking in the immaculate living space.

Stephen made sure that the tour was kept to a minimum, aware of his friend's exhaustion and wishing to grant him the peace and privacy of a room of his own. He stopped before a quaint oak door, which was slightly ajar, revealing the interior of the room.

"This can be your room, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like Bruce," Stephen said, gesturing inside. He cocked his head towards the shorter man, giving him a scrutinizing look. There were several questions the sorcerer would have liked to ask Banner, but he figured they'd have to wait until later.

Bruce took a step inside, keeping his hands jammed in his pockets while he looked around almost afraid to touch anything.

"It's a nice place Stephen. And thank you again for the offer. I don't want to intrude though…" Bruce's fingertips brushed over one another within his pocket, reacting out of habit. Despite what came out of his mouth, he knew he'd appreciate staying with a friend for a night or two just to clear his thoughts.

Stephen nodded in acknowledgment.

"Take yourself a rest Banner. I know you need it. When you're up and you've had some food I'd like to discuss a few things with you," he said in departure. Then he made his leave of Banner.

The dark-haired physicist glanced towards the sorcerer as he exited, breathing a sigh of relief. He was in a safe place, comfortable knowing that Stephen seemed to have everything under control. Banner fell backwards onto the mattress, his forearms held over his eyes. His body shut down soon after, despite his initial idea to just close his eyes for ten minutes or less.

Over two hours later he stirred slightly, forcing his aching frame to sit up and his eyes to reopen, taking in his surroundings again.

…

While his guest was sleeping Stephen retired to his own chambers to have a look at that shoulder wound. Once within the sanctuary of his room Stephen stripped off his shirt, having minor trouble maneuvering his right arm, and then he peered over his shoulder at the black and blue markings riddling his back and shoulderblade. Wincing at the sight, Stephen found he was somewhat shocked that it looked worse than it felt. He reached up and placed a hand over the bruised area, then applied a spell of Freezing over the sore and aching muscles. After the initial shock of cold, alleviating numbness took its place. His shoulders slumped as Stephen exhaled in relief.

He spent the remainder of his time attending to other matters of import, which included informing Wong of their guest's arrival. By the end of two hours Stephen was beginning to have a healthy concern for Banner's welfare, considering how much time the man had spent unconscious.

…

Dr. Banner stood up slowly, peering through the open door to search for his companion. His hand rested over his cheek, slightly intimidated when his eyes shifted up towards the high ceiling.

A man of Asian descent, wearing a green tunic with matching pants, appeared from the other end of the hallway.

"Good evening Dr. Banner," the man said smoothly, giving a slight bow. "My name is Wong. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the kitchen and we can get you something to eat. Forgive me, but I am unfamiliar with your preferences," Wong said, bowing his head in self-deprecation.

Bruce looked at the man kindly. "Hello. Um… no preference. I appreciate it but you don't have to. Is Dr. Strange preoccupied?"

Wong smiled at the polite nature of the tentative scientist. "No, but he made it clear that you should eat. Perhaps something could be brought to you in the study? Stephen is there if you wish to see him now."

Bruce ran a hand through his loose curls and nodded in response to Wong's suggestion. The physicist was hardly aware of his hunger pangs, more interested in getting back to his host.

"If he's not busy."

Wong simply nodded his head, then turned on his heel to lead the doctor through the various hallways. It wasn't long before the servant paused in front of the imposing double doors of the study. Wong stepped inside, clearing his throat to get Stephen's attention.

Stephen himself was standing before the fireplace, his back to them, a look of consternation etched over his angled features. Upon the entrance of the two men he looked up, a brief smile flashing across his face before he turned and strode over to greet them.

"Glad to see you're awake doctor," he said warmly.

Bruce grinned gratefully, his hands once more tucked into the pockets of his borrowed clothes.

"Sorry I overslept, I didn't mean to be away that long. I appreciate all of your kind hospitality. Quite a place you've got here, though I'm not exactly sure what I mean when I say 'here'. Where are we exactly?"

Stephen beckoned Bruce over to a couple chairs, taking a seat himself. He gave Wong some instructions then directed his attention back to Banner sitting across from him. "Currently we are located in New York City, and this house we are in is known as the Sanctum Sanctorum by a few, myself included." Stephen spread his hands slightly to encapsulate the length of the room. "This place is hidden from unwelcome eyes Banner. That's why I brought you here, for a place of rest and respite."

Bruce bowed his head, a dark lock of hair falling into place over his eyes as he wrung his hands out of habit. "Good to know," he said lightly, a scoffing tone to his voice.

Stephen cocked a dark brow. "Still nervous?" He'd have thought Banner would be more relaxed by now.

Bruce released a sigh. "It's nothing personal Stephen." He clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. "Been up to anything interesting lately aside from randomly popping up on people?"

The sorcerer couldn't help smirking at those words.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that Banner. You see, I had a rather interesting idea…" Stephen paused, his gaze lingering on Banner's. "I'd like to start a team of my own. Something similar to the Avengers, but on a smaller scale. I was hoping you'd be interested in joining. Bruce, you'd be a valuable asset. Not just with the strength of the Hulk, but your scientific intellect would help immensely. No strings attached, I promise," His grey eyes searched the gaze of his withdrawn companion. "What do you say?"

Bruce froze in discomfort at Strange's proposition, his jaw clenching and his tongue rolling over his inner cheek.

"I suppose I should thank you for the offer… Stephen I'm not- Look you're my friend, and I have no problem helping you in any way I can… And I speak for the 'other guy' on that. But I really don't think it's safe."

Stephen kept his features even, though inwardly he felt the tide of disappointment rising up. "Can I ask you a question, if it's not too personal? … Why did you leave the Avengers in the first place?"

The team had been his home, they were like family to him. Stephen didn't understand why someone who'd been hunted all his life would want to leave all that. He wanted to get to the root of the matter before he stumbled over the same mistakes others had already made. A part of him feared that he'd already done so.

Banner waited for him to finish before lowering his gaze, his fist clenching slightly. "Some people use their talents and gifts for good, but mine is a curse. It's a curse I can't control. I'd end up causing more trouble than anything else."

He stood up, breathing altering slightly as his pitch got more strained. "I don't belong here or anywhere else… care to tell me how I can get out of this magic box?"

"Bruce, please! I don't understand, I just want to help…" Stephen faltered, for once at a loss for words. "You're my friend, and I try to do what I can for my friends even when they don't want it. I'm sorry that what I said offended you," he said fervently, certain now that his friend was about to walk out the door.

Bruce exhaled a heavy sigh, his eyes softening slightly. He gnawed at his cheek for a moment while his mind ran away from him, vivid snippets of recent memories slowly making their way back to him. He frowned.

"Stephen I want an honest answer, is the Hulk responsible for your injury?"

Stephen flinched, the query completely taking him by surprise. He wanted an honest answer did he? Stephen did not think the honest answer of it was what Banner needed right now, but who was he to deny him the truth? Fair enough, Stephen surmised within himself, exhaling a soft sigh.

"…Yes."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, eager to prove his point to his friend. "And it could have been worse," he said, scoffing.

The physicist sighed and shook his head, his loose curls dislodging from their slicked back position. Bruce hesitated before reestablishing guilty eye contact with the man across from him. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt badly?"

Subconsciously Stephen rolled his shoulder a bit, the attention making him more acutely aware of the discomfort he felt.

"No," he replied rigidly. His pain was his and his alone, why trouble Banner with it anyways? What did it matter to him? Stephen felt something akin to indignation rise up over Bruce's question. It would be better if the man let sleeping dogs lie.

Bruce contorted his mouth over Stephen's response. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, lifting his hands in way of surrender.

"Alright, it's alright just relax," he said in calming tones. He took a deep breath and tried to settle back down. Hulk always got pissed when Stephen was around. Why? Bruce couldn't fathom it.

"Are we at an impasse?" Stephen asked dryly, hoping that the doctor had ceased in his wild ideas of running off.

Bruce nodded in agreement with Stephen's comment, settling back down in his seat. He took deep breaths in effort to calm his heart from the initial adrenaline rush.

"Yeah, I guess."

At that moment Wong returned, carrying with him two bowls of a delicious smelling stew, which he handed to the two men and then departed without another word. Awkward silence ensued. Stephen cupped the warm bowl of stew in his hands, a frown flitting across his features as the soup elicited painful memories of another time, another place. Deciding he wasn't really hungry, Stephen set the dish aside and glanced back at Banner.

"Have some, you look famished," he suggested kindly.

The physicist nodded politely and took a spoonful of the vegetables, pushing aside the meat. He remembered that he hadn't eaten for several days only after taking his first bite.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, I am a little hungry," Bruce said sheepishly, eyeing his friend. He was curious as to why he seemed to avoid Wong's meal.

After Bruce had eaten some, Stephen broached his next question. "Well, now that things have calmed down somewhat, how long would you like to stay? Surely more than a few days."

Banner sighed, feeling guilty for being there as long as he had been already. But Bruce couldn't deny he could use a break for once, and the kind sorcerer seemed to have him in a safe location.

"Could I stay for a week? You've been so hospitable, I just don't want to be a burden though."

Stephen shook his head, grinning in amusement. "As I said before doctor, that simply isn't possible. Know you nothing of friendship?" The question was asked lightly, in no way accusatory.

Bruce huffed out a laugh, "You're persuasive. And aside from my experiences with Mr. Stark I can't say that I do."

There was a breath of silence. Stephen clasped his hands in front of him, then looked back up at his friend. "Then it's settled." Stephen smirked and cocked a dark brow. "Welcome to the House of Strange."

 

 


	2. The Enemy Of My Enemy

 

 

Director Maria Hill strode back and forth in front of the large bay window that dominated the controls room of the Helicarrier, her jaw set and her brows furrowed in consternation. She paused in her distracted pacing when a large and assuming man dressed in military attire stepped into the room. His face looked to be in a perpetual scowl.

"General Ross, so glad you could be here today," Maria said smoothly. "I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you'll be interested in."

That's it, dangle the bait, give him a little tease, then yank it back out of his reach. Play it well Maria, you can do this. Ross is just like any other man. And a man like this, with military services to back him up, could serve her purposes well.

The general nodded almost suspiciously, abrupt and borderline cold in his tone. "And what's your proposition Director Hill? My time is limited so better make this quick."

Hill smirked, the action looking rather cold and serpentine on her sharp features. "To make it brief, SHIELD is after a someone known as Dr. Stephen Strange, a man who has certain… abilities that have enabled him to keep off of SHIELD's radar for some time now." She narrowed her cool gaze on General Ross. "I don't trust him. Frankly, I don't trust any of these so-called superheroes. They're out of control. Nick Fury's mistake was in letting them have free rein, and that turned out to be his downfall. I don't intend to make the same mistake as my predecessor. I want SHIELD to step in and get tabs on all these freelance heroes, get all their personal information and get them working for SHIELD or they're outta the game." The woman made a slicing motion through the air, emphasizing her determination for these plans.

Ross grunted, looking less than pleased with the information she'd provided him. "And just what does that have to do with me?"

"Sir, we recently tracked down the Hulk to an isolated location in Southern Wales, Europe." Hill couldn't avoid noticing the way the general's eyes lit up in interest at the mention of his long-time enemy. "We would have had him brought back here for containment and questioning, but we ran into a slight problem."

Clicking a button on the controls desk, Hill gestured towards the computer screen as an image appeared, revealing a tall dark-haired man reaching out a hand to the crouching figure of Banner. A series of quick snapshots, some clear and some more than a little blurred, passed over the screen. The last photo depicted the two men in a near embrace as their figures were literally _fading_ from sight.

Ross's chest lifted as he breathed deeply, his intakes heavier than usual just over hearing the name of his most hated enemy. "Wales? Banner was in Wales? …And I'll assume that your problem…" His gaze flicked to the image frozen onscreen. "Has to do with this Strange individual?"

The general lifted an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued by these so-called abilities Hill had mentioned, the instincts of a long power-hungry individual alerting his interest.

Hill nodded in response to Ross's query. "Yes. Strange is indeed our problem. The two disappeared from sight shortly after our helicopters arrived on the scene. Due to what we know of their relations with one another, we have reason to believe that Banner is taking sanctuary with Dr. Strange." She paused a moment to give General Ross the time to digest this news. "As the director of SHIELD I am asking you for military aid and assistance, in order to track down and capture Strange. He's officially wanted by the government to come in for questioning, and so far he's managed to avoid doing so. He's earned no more free passes. I want the man in SHIELD lockdown as soon as possible. And as for Banner, in return for your services you can take him to your army base for containment. Working together we can kill two birds with one stone."

Ross contemplated her offer, his jaw tight and brows furrowed as he thought it over. "Hill, if you can swear to me that you're as honest about your bargains as you appear to be, then it's a done deal."

Without missing a beat Hill was quick to reply with, "You have my word Ross. You help me bag Banner and his so-called friend, the Hulk is all yours."

"It's done then. I'll have my men on this right away. Any idea where this 'Strange' is located?"

This was the tough part, the little speed bump in Hill's master plan. She hesitated, briefly mulling over her options.

"The doctor's place of residence has been traced to a location in Manhattan, however, I'm not willing to risk civilian casualties by knocking on his front door. My idea would be to lure them out in the open and somewhere away from the city."

The general nodded, chiming in that he could've cut her off mid-sentence had she anything more to say. Somewhat cold and agitated he mumbled, "Casualties are inevitable Hill, it's a brutal business. And if Banner even sees me I know full well he'll be gone. Can your technological crew submit a false alarm that'll draw them out?"

Hill raised an eyebrow, replying dryly. "I believe so. Give me a time and a place on where to put the bait and I'll let you know when your troops can move in."

Satisfied with her solution, Ross nodded over her proposal. "Very well. You've got yourself a deal Miss Hill."

 

< Prev


	3. Trapped

 

 

The sorcerer stood in the quaint kitchen, bright morning sunlight streaming in through the open windows. He watched in grave silence, completely invisible to the one he loved most. The golden-haired, amber-eyed woman had her back to him, busy as she was with preparing breakfast for the family she'd come to raise. His heart ached in his chest, knowing what he'd lost, what he'd given up, to see this woman safe and sound. She would never remember him, never see his face again and know the love he had for her.

Perhaps sensing a presence, the woman turned, a smile lighting up her features. For a moment Stephen's heart stopped, for that was _his_ smile, the smile she used to give him that was his and his alone…

Could she see him?

Then the breathtaking moment passed as a body passed through him, as another man, this one made of flesh and bone, entered the room. No, the smile had been for that man, this, her husband, Stephen thought with a pang. How he wished… how he wished things would have been different, that he could be the one who held and cherished the woman before him. Things _should_ have been different. But all that was taken away from him and he could never go back, because of the decision he'd made. There was no way Stephen could change the course of this reality.

The man swept his wife up in his arms, planting kisses on her cheek and lips. Stephen couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"Take care of her for me… please, take care of her," he whispered, giving the woman he loved one last lingering gaze before departing for the Sanctum.

Stephen returned to his body, which was slumped over on the desk in his private study. The feel of hard wood against his face and arms registered first in his mind as he came to. Dimly he noted Banner's uncharacteristic entrance and he hoped the man wouldn't be perturbed by the state the sorcerer appeared to be in. To Banner's eyes Stephen's astral return would simply look like the action of waking up, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm not sleeping," Stephen mumbled upon 'waking'. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, briefly wondering when the last time he'd slept was. His thoughts hazy and somewhat hard to focus on, he surmised that perhaps it'd been for too long since he'd last had some real sleep. Stephen forced himself to sit up and look his guest in the eyes.

Bruce couldn't help but shake his head over the behavior of his friend. It was obvious he was tired so why try and hide it?

"Right, sure Stephen," Bruce remarked dryly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he lightly surveyed his surroundings.

Banner's head stayed low when he entered the room, clearly lost in thought. Strange had been a generous host and a true friend for the past week, caring for his physical needs and making attempts to open up the withdrawn physicist and assist him emotionally. Bruce felt too far gone for help, however he couldn't deny that he was in lighter spirits than he had been , which for him was a major achievement. Bruce took another step towards Strange.

"If you're still tired you don't have to get up Stephen," he said quietly.

Stephen was silent a moment as he attempted to clear his tattered thoughts, though the memory of his most recent outing still remained clear in his mind. "No, I'm not tired. Sorry. I know it looked like… anyways," he sighed, standing up and coming around the side of the desk to meet Banner. "Did you need something?" He didn't mean to sound brisk but unfortunately that's how it came out.

Bruce lowered his brows slightly, assuming Stephen was still groggy from sleep. "No I'm fine, thanks. Just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me this past week, I appreciate it."

"Well you know I'm always glad to help," Stephen paused, his gaze searching that of his brown-eyed companion's. "I take it this is goodbye? I confess I'll be sad to see you go."

Bruce smirked, a dark lock of hair falling over his eyes. "It's nice of you to say that, but yes I should go. Thanks for everything. I owe you Strange."

He hesitantly held out a hand, generally not a fan of contact but Stephen was his friend and a terse goodbye would hardly suffice.

"You owe me nothing my friend," Stephen said, taking Bruce's offer and giving him a firm handshake. He truly was sorry to see the man leaving, heading back out into a world that bore no warmth or kindness for him. Banner deserved so much more. Stephen only wished he could have provided that for him. "Where will you go? I can get you past the border if you like."

Bruce smiled almost nervously as he mumbled, "I don't know what I need… I should be alright… I mean, unless you want to…" Bruce knew that despite his urgency to leave, he still craved a few more minutes of human company, knowing that he'd be alone again within the next few hours to fend for himself.

"I couldn't think of anything better to do. Shall I take you to the southern or the northern border then?" Stephen was able to curb his exhaustion and focus on the task at hand, the prospect of adventure giving him the motivation he needed.

Bruce bore a look of contemplation as he rubbed at the back of his neck over his taut muscles. "South would probably be best," he said after a moment.

Stephen nodded. "It's done then. Anything else you'd like to grab for the journey before we head out?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine." The physicist shoved his hands back into his pockets, ready to follow the sorcerer's lead. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing to dodge any guards or potential enemies. He tried to steady his breathing in order to temporarily sedate his alter-ego.

Stephen was already weaving the spell needed to create the portal. "I'm going to take you to a point just beyond the border of New Mexico, alright?" he waited for Bruce's permission before eliciting the spell of transport. A second later Stephen opened his eyes to the shimmering heat of the desert, the hot sun burning high overhead in the clear cerulean sky.

Banner took a moment readjusting to his surroundings, the fonder memories of his old home blurring with the darker ones. He smirked, running a hand through his hair before glancing around, mentally planning out his retreat.

"Thanks for everything Stephen. You got a spell or something to get yourself back?"

Stephen lifted an eyebrow, giving Bruce a dubious look. "Of course I do." He nodded in a general direction towards the western horizon, saying, "There's a small town not too far from here. Perhaps 5 or 6 miles away. The people there are generally hospitable; they can provide you with food and water, shelter as well if you want it."

The sorcerer purposely failed to mention the supply of cash he'd provided the doctor with, knowing that the man would refuse it if he had foreknowledge of the provision.

Bruce nodded at the suggestion. Strange had looked out for him throughout the past week and had proved his friendship twice over, so the doctor knew he had no reason not to trust him. "That's good to know," he said with a smirk.

Stephen was about to reply with a dry comment when he spotted a figure fast approaching from the direction of the town he'd indicated. At this distance though he was unable to surmise whether the person was male or female, but whoever they were they looked to be in a hurry. That was for sure.

"Hope that's not trouble already on its way," Stephen muttered, glancing at Bruce.

Banner shrugged casually, narrowing his sharp long-distance focus as he caught sight of the familiar red-headed spy.

He shook his head, scoffing over Stephen's remark. "It could be. Depends on what she wants." His eyebrows lowered in distrust over the determined look on her face.

"She?" Stephen asked, giving Bruce a questioning look. Indeed, as the person recklessly driving the dusty beige Humvee drew nearer, it became quite evident that it was definitely a she. The driver was someone Stephen had never met before, however it was clear by Banner's ill-disguised unease over the approaching figure that he was well acquainted with her. And he didn't seem too happy about it either.

The woman slowed to a stop and parked her vehicle a few feet away. Her demeanor was calm, with a small sense of urgency reflected in her hazel orbs, which was visible now that she stood in front of the two men.

"Dr. Banner," she inclined her head towards the physicist, briefly glancing at Stephen out of the corners of her eyes.

The physicist raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk accompanying his expression. "Miss Romanoff? What brings you here, out in the middle of nowhere?"

Something was going on here, and Stephen wasn't entirely sure what that something was. Which left him frustratingly out of the loop. He took a step back, glancing between the two. Banner seemed to know the woman before them, but did that mean she was trustworthy? He nodded to Bruce, "…If you're fine here then I'll be heading out."

The red-head took a silent inhale, her plain and vague facial expression revealing nothing as she chimed in immediately after Stephen's remark. "Doctor, we've got a situation that just might require your kind of help. Mr. Stark got caught up with the wrong crowd and is currently being held captive by the criminal Anton Vanko. SHIELD is currently in the process of trying to locate the engineer. Their records are indicating a local area about 12 miles north of here. I was sent in to scope out the area, and once SHIELD caught your energy signature Dr. Strange," she nodded towards him, "They instructed me to come and ask for help in freeing him. We could certainly use a little extra muscle."

Bruce studied her cryptically, eyes widening slightly in suspicion over her story.

At the mention of Stark's captivity Stephen hesitated, indecisive over the sincerity of the woman's words. Especially since _she_ seemed to know _him_ , though they'd never crossed paths before that Stephen was aware of. This sounded serious though, and SHIELD's involvement only spurred the urgency of the situation. No doubt this woman herself was an agent for the cryptic organization. Stephen narrowed his gaze at her, speaking low the warning tone evident in his speech. "If you can guarantee that SHIELD will lend safe passage to my friend here, and will not hinder him in any way, then I in turn will lend my assistance."

Stephen didn't need or require SHIELD's permission to go and help Stark. He could do that very well of his own device, with or without the government's consent. However, he was hesitant to leave Banner on his own with the organization possibly having double motives for seeking them out. And for good reason. Stephen was well aware of how SHIELD was capable of causing more harm than good, due to their involvement in past situations.

Bruce glanced towards Stephen, almost hoping for the honest and trustworthy company he would provide.

"Are you in a rush?" Natasha asked dryly, shifting her stare between the two of them. She urged Bruce to follow her with a glance over her shoulder. "There's really not much time for idle chit-chat. Dr. Banner, if you'll follow me I can take you there. I'm sure Stark would appreciate the help." The barely veiled accusation was not lost on Stephen.

Nodding and gripping his hands nervously, Bruce obeyed, choosing to trust the Black Widow right now only for Tony's sake. Stephen, however, didn't trust this woman, no matter how "friendly" she seemed to be with Banner. He felt like the woman's words were aimed to manipulate him, though a part of him didn't fully understand _why_ he felt that way. Growling, Stephen climbed into the backseat of the vehicle. No matter his dislike for SHIELD and all things related, he certainly wasn't going to leave Dr. Banner now.

Romanoff took control of the Humvee, operating it as if it were second-nature to her. Her eyes glazed over her company through her peripherals, picking up on Bruce's tension almost instantly. "It shouldn't take us long to get there. I'm going to need both of you to listen carefully once we arrive. We can't afford rash actions, or surprise _guests_ until the time is right."

The vehicle jolted as it hit a bump in the road. Stephen gave Bruce a look, almost voicing his thoughts to the physicist but then deciding against it. Romanoff? Romanoff… Where had he heard the name before? It was unsettling to Stephen that she somehow knew of him, and yet he knew next to nothing of her. SHIELD secrets, yet again.

"Can you tell us, Miss Romanoff, what exactly we're up against?" Stephen asked dryly.

Romanoff glanced back at him from the rearview mirror, her hazel stare remaining blank as she replied, "Apparently you've never encountered Whiplash. The goal is to get in and get out, and if he wants a fight that's where Banner comes in."

That hardly answered his question.

"I meant in terms of numbers," Stephen muttered. He'd like to know what kind of a fight this was going to be, rather than going in blindly and trusting SHIELD to take care of the rest. In regards to sending Banner in as the Hulk, Stephen couldn't help thinking derisively that that was one of SHIELD's worse ideas. He wondered how the physicist felt about being volunteered just like that, without foreknowledge or even preparation for the transition. It's not like the woman even took into consideration what the repercussions could be of forcing a hulkout. 'You shouldn't let them bully you like that,' Stephen mentally projected the thought to his friend. Banner said nothing, remaining quiet with his head bowed low. Stephen knew him well enough to tell that he wasn't exactly thrilled about this expedition.

Bruce took deep breaths, wringing at his fingers nervously. If he wasn't so close with Stark, Bruce knew he would've bolted in the opposite direction at first sight of the imposing red-head. He still held onto the desire of escape, still familiar with SHIELD's less than kind treatment of him in times past.

Natasha glanced at the discontented individual beside her, opening her mouth once they began to near their destination. "You've been awful quiet Banner, not even a tad of your usual sarcasm.

He scoffed, wind pushing a lock of hair over his eyebrow. "Why, you miss it?"

She responded almost immediately, her face just as unreadable as every other expression and dry comment she produced. "Just when I was beginning to think you'd improved your bedside manner." She grinned, looking more cryptic than ever. Bruce returned her grin nervously before refocusing ahead of him, anxiously chewing on his inner cheek.

When the vehicle pulled up to a battered old factory building that had clearly seen better days, Stephen wasted no time in jumping out and distancing himself from the Humvee. After years of traveling by magic or other more conventional means, the sorcerer found that travel by car was not the luxury he remembered it being. His silver gaze roved over the face of the building, searching for the subtle hints of enemy attack that others might not notice. He glanced back over his shoulder at Banner, who was just exiting the car. He then turned his cool gaze on the red-haired agent as she remained in her seat and didn't look as though she planned on moving.

Bruce stepped out alongside the sorcerer and headed into the building without a second thought. As he passed Stephen he glanced quickly towards Romanoff then refocused ahead of him, mumbling, "Come on let's get this over with."

The woman delicately arched a brow at Strange. "Better hurry, who knows what that creep Vanko is putting Stark through." At Stephen's suspicious glare she continued almost without missing a beat. "I'm going to circle 'round the building and sneak in through the back. Surely you trust me well enough to do that."

Then without another word she revved the engine and sped off around the corner. Stephen shook his head, unable to deny the feeling of unease he had about this whole affair. He stepped inside the darkened factory, eyes immediately searching out his companion, who stood a few feet away next to some abandoned crates. Faint sunlight pouring in through the grimy two-story, windows overhead was the only source of light to illumine their way.

Bruce had no idea where to start looking or even a clear initiative over what he was looking for once he entered the building. He kept his footsteps light while he searched, heartbeat somewhat steady despite his nervousness and slight anxiety. Keeping his tone low, he whispered, "Sorry Stephen, I know this is a little more than what you bargained for."

Rather than replying to Bruce's comment, the sorcerer stood completely still with his head cocked a little to the side as he listened, his gaze studying their surroundings. Other than their breathing and soft footsteps, he heard nothing. Nothing to indicate human habitation in this place. That struck him as odd, very odd indeed.

"Doesn't it seem strange that there's no one else here?" Stephen turned about, taking in the vicinity in one glance. "Bruce, we're the only ones here."

Banner lowered his eyebrows suspiciously, his heart-rate picking up rapidly when he heard Stephen's remark. Bruce ducked once he heard the sound of shattering glass, the explosive noise coming from behind them. A sharp pain pricked his neck and his vision began to swim dizzyingly before him. Numbly he pulled a dart from his neck, vaguely recognizing it as a sedative. He stumbled upon trying to gain his footing, getting groggy and slightly nauseated from the drug. He spoke as urgently as he was able in this condition, mumbling towards his friend, "Run."

When the glass broke Stephen whipped around, gaze searching frantically for the source of attack. He slowly backed up towards Banner, who was swaying slightly with his eyes glazed over. Stephen gestured for Bruce, his motions tense and stiff as every muscle in his body was flooded with adrenaline, the threat of an unseen enemy making him alert to every noise and motion around them.

"Stay close. I'm not leaving you Bruce."

In the foggy state of mind that the physicist was in he barely managed a nod before slumping to his knees. Then glass shattered again as a dart flew past Stephen's shoulder, narrowly missing the flesh of his arm. From his peripherals he could see men in uniform descending the stairs and appearing from both sides of the room.

They were surrounded, but that didn't put a dent in Stephen's plans for escape. As the first group of men neared them Stephen sent a blast of ionic energy at them that that sent the soldiers flying backwards and into the men coming behind them. Just as quickly he turned around, raising his hands in a mundra of defense, and commanded a shockwave to knock the approaching soldiers off their feet. Too fast though, they were closing in. Banner lay unconscious at his feet, at this point more of a hindrance than anything else. There were too many men for Stephen to fend off on his own though. Already he could feel the strain, the use of Mystic energy physically exhausting the man after his uninterrupted use of it.

Something sharp pricked his shoulder. Stephen turned to meet this new attacker and was met with a blow that knocked him off his feet. The sedatives from the tranquilizer were already having an effect on his mental status. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. A soldier stepped up, his features grave and reflecting a complete lack of empathy as he raised his weapon. The last thing Stephen saw was the heel of a gun, and then darkness took him.

 

 


	4. Endurance

 

Director Hill had eyes on everything. After years of fruitlessly tracking Banner and his elusive comrade Maria was hardened and experienced enough to make sure they didn't slip through SHIELD's grasp again. She took all the necessary precautions, having spies and agents positioned along every border, and keeping a radar out for the unusual Gamma or Mystical energy signatures that characterized the two individuals.

All their hard work paid off earlier that afternoon when an alarm went off over an unidentified energy burst in a deserted area south of New Mexico. This was the break they'd been waiting for. Special Ops agent Black Widow was immediately sent in, and played her part well in betraying the men to Ross and his troops.

Maria stood just within the interior of the old factory, waiting patiently for the turnout that was sure to come. SHIELD helicopters circled overhead, surveying the scene as the uniformed men swarmed the building.

General Ross stepped onto the scene, his stiff gait more of a confident swagger as he paced around the guarded area, clutching his communication device tightly in his hand. His disgust was evident in his voice as he ordered precautions to his soldiers about keeping his victim sedated. Specific instructions were given as the men cautiously entered the building, practically with their knees knocking. Ross raised his eyebrows once he caught sight of Maria. Stepping beside her he mumbled, "You did well Director Hill."

Hill snorted in derision. "I shouldn't think I'd do any less than that, _General_ ," she said, crossing her arms loosely. "And, I might add, your men did alright. They got the job done and that's all that matters."

Maria eyed the stiff general beside her. "Sir, if I may ask, what exactly do you plan for Banner?" As she spoke the man himself was brought up beside them, out cold and tightly cuffed to a stretcher. Hill noted the look of obsessive hatred Ross bore as he surveyed his enemy.

"The man's a threat and I don't believe he should be treated any differently from any other threat the army's encountered. I plan to eliminate him after I've run a few tests," Ross continued as though excusing his actions. "It's not everyday we confront someone with his level of intelligence and cryptic reaction to Gamma radiation."

The general refocused on his communication device, ordering his chief agent to head over. He turned towards the agent with a curt nod, referring to his officers, "Looks like we're done here."

Hill blocked the general's path, gaze cold as ice as she spoke with her tone low in warning. "You can have the Hulk General, and do whatever the hell you think you need to. But I'm warning you," she jabbed a finger at his chest. "If any of your "experiments" goes awry and ends up creating another monster, like the Abomination, SHIELD will shut you and your base down." She narrowed her gaze coldly. "Understood?"

His jaw tightened in discontent with her arrogant stance and cutting remarks. After hunting down one "monster" for as many years as he had, just the thought of an identical duplicate infuriated him. Ross nodded obediently. "Yes ma'am."

Arching a brow, Hill replied, "Very well General, you and your men are excused." The woman waited for Ross to exit with his long awaited "prize", before turning to regard the various SHIELD agents present with her. "Bring him to the Helicarrier," she commanded, jerking her head in the direction of the unconscious sorcerer. Satisfied with her endeavors, Hill rounded everyone up and had them sent straight back to base.

 

. . . . .

Bruce's eyes slowly peeled open, his senses dulled and vision blurred from the sedatives and tranquilizing agent shot into him hours ago. His body ached, head pounding as he tried to recognize his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to realize where he was. Bruce tried breathing steadily while he waited for the explanation that was sure to come, verbal or otherwise.

A uniformed lieutenant had gone to inform Ross upon Banner's waking. Within moments the hardened general had made his way into the room where his quarry was being contained. He entered, noting in satisfaction how the man seemed to be alert and somewhat fearful of the situation he found himself in. Ross chuckled, sounding almost maniacal in his words as he said, "Welcome back to base, Banner. It's been too long really. Comfortable?" He jerked on one of the straps holding the doctor in place, eliciting a whimper of pain.

Bruce gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, too tired and bone-weary to deal with Ross once again. He was also angry over his confinement. Hadn't he had enough of this? But what was just one more time when it came to the general?

"Your hospitality is overwhelming," he mumbled sarcastically. This was a familiar situation, one of which the doctor had had on his mind not too long ago when he'd mulled over suicide, before Strange had shown up to talk him out of the idea. Bruce lowered his brows slightly, looking for his companion. Surely Ross had taken the both of them, he thought as he tried recalling his most recent memories. He jerked his head up as far as he could, glaring at the sadistic general. "What'd you do with Strange?"

Cuffing Banner on the side of the head, Ross grunted, "I'm the one asking the questions here. You'd do well to remember it boy. What happened with your friend is no concern of mine."

Still gloating over the capture of his enemy, Ross was already making plans for the few experiments he had in store for the man before him. Nothing relative to duplicating the Hulk, he was beyond that now. But there was still so much that could be learned just from this man's blood alone. The general planned to eke out every last drop before putting Banner out of his misery.

Writhing under the heavy restraints, the physicist winced in discomfort and turned a deaf ear to the threats. Everything was hurting him, emotionally as well as physically. His eyelids drooped from a lack of proper sleep, jaw clenching in distress and anger over the sparse room that left him feeling like an animal about to be dissected. He took a deep inhale before opening his mouth again, prepared for another hit as he questioned who Ross would have teamed up with; surely he couldn't have pinned down both a Hulk and a sorcerer all on his own. His thoughts shifted to the red-haired assassin and the organization she worked for. Bruce wasn't completely surprised he'd think to question it.

"I'm assuming SHIELD sold their soul to the devil and set up the bait."

Ross bristled in irritation at the tone Banner was taking with him. "Very perceptive of you Banner. But what does it matter to you now? Before long all that'll be left of you is some irradiated blood and a memory just as smeared."

Bruce swallowed dryly over his words, painful memories of the awful place where he was always pulled apart stirred up instantly. There was a small sense of fear in his expressive brown eyes, searching for anything to refocus on.

The general gave a curt command to one of his men and then turned to depart the room.

"Have a nice stay Bruce. It'll be your last."

"Ross! General!" Bruce scrambled to call him back, tugging at his restraints though he knew it was to no avail. His mouth opened in an attempted scream that came out as nothing more than a soft exhale. Dimly he felt the tubes ruthlessly being jabbed into his arms, slowly sucking the blood from his veins. The physicist's body twitched from the physical pain and the agony of being torn apart by his enemy. His heart hurt the more he considered the situation. He'd been betrayed by SHIELD, no, a member of the organization but also of a certain team of Avengers. He'd trusted her, yet again, and she'd lied. She hadn't lied just to a teammate, but to a friend. Or he'd considered them friends, up until now. Foolish thinking. He should have known better than to trust SHIELD's top spy.

His thoughts shifted to his friend as he shut his eyes, groaning from the torture he was enduring. Bruce was sick with nausea and the light-headedness that accompanied the loss of blood and the pain that came with it. He was bitter over the thought of dragging Stephen into this mess, stomach twisting over what could've possibly become of him.

 

 


	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is the Stephen Strange expert. If you're interested in reading more of her stories, you can check out her profile on fanfic, 'SorceressSupreme.'

 

 

Voices. Dimly, as through water, Stephen could hear voices speaking back and forth from overhead. His thoughts hazy and somewhat confused, so he had trouble discerning what it was the voices were saying. He slowly opened his eyes, gaze narrowing as he looked about and found himself in an unfamiliar place. He was laying flat on some sort of table in what looked to be a medical facility. There was no sign of the clothes he'd been wearing earlier, all he wore now was a loose pair of sweatpants. Two people he didn't know, with bland unassuming faces, were standing over him. Apparently they had been the ones speaking, but now they wore expressions of shock and alarm as they realized their "patient" was now wide awake and very alert. Stephen's gaze locked on the needle heading for his arm and he jerked back, shoving the other doctor out of the way with one hand. He leapt off the table and backed out of the room, nervously glancing back and forth between the man and the woman in the room. Once out of there he turned and ran, his heart pounding wildly as he tried in vain to place his surroundings.

Where was he?! Stephen could still feel the after-effects of the drugs that had flooded his system not too long ago. This was beyond frustrating. All he wanted to do was find Banner and get out of here! Wherever here was. The sorcerer paused, his chest heaving as he leaned back against the wall for support. He heard shouts of alarm echoing through the maze of hallways. His pursuers were getting closer. Stephen felt like an animal being hunted down. He was lost, confused, and trapped in a maze where his foes seemed to have the upper hand. In his mind, there were only two things he could do now. He could either stay and fight, or keep running and hope he found Banner or an exit. If Banner was even here. That was certainly a possibility he was willing to consider.

Too late to make a decision now. The corridor was already being flooded with armed men bearing SHIELD's insignia. _Of course_ , Stephen thought bitterly, _we were handed right to them on a silver platter_. He didn't waste any time on questions or appeals, knowing these men wouldn't listen either way.

Soldiers were closing in on him. The sorcerer responded at once by sending a blast of energy that scattered the men nearest him to the floor. Someone clamped a hand over his arm and as they did so Stephen instinctively reacted by jerking his arm back and down to free himself of their grip, and then he turned and swiftly punched the offender in the face. He stepped back, lightly surveying the scene. He had only just freed himself when another soldier got in his way, trying to block his path while leveling a gun at his chest.

Director Hill was observing from a distance, remaining undetected from the piercing gaze of the sorcerer. Maria's eyes narrowed on the escapee. Her fingers rubbed over her pistol, waving it to direct the agents beside her. Her face remained cool and aloof as she commanded the soldiers that surrounded her.

"Don't let him get much further! Tell the guards to bolt the doors." Her heart pounded, the director fearing Strange for reasons that were beyond apparent. No matter what he had in mind, she was not about to let him escape. She'd worked too hard and sacrificed too much to get him here.

Stephen had only just cleared a path to an exit, dodging fists, bullets, and various other flying objects. Abruptly, the door he was heading towards closed, stopping the sorcerer dead in his tracks. There was the sound of a bolt sliding into place on the other side of the entry. His breathing ragged, the need to escape still burning hot within him, Stephen quickly glanced over the bolted door. This, now this he could break through by sheer force. Given the time and ability to concentrate of course… Just as he raised his hands to blast through the obstruction, two sets of hands latched down on his arms and dragged him back. Stephen jerked an arm free and shoved his elbow back into a person's face. He heard a satisfying crack and then spun around and brought his knee up into another's gut.

"I need backup!"

Maria held her breath nervously, surveying in pure discontent as Strange successfully fought off his contenders. She lowered her head, watching while more agents came to assist the ones already present. She readied her pistol, firing around the facility to cause a delay and then aimed for the outraged sorcerer. She hesitated, watching the agents as they tried their best to get their hands on Strange, the others by now discharging their bullets and sedatives towards the elusive individual.

In the midst of the fight, Stephen felt the familiar prick of a needle as it hit the back of his neck. Wrenching it out and shaking his head in disgust and anger, he tossed the sedative to the side. No matter the drugs, he wasn't giving up so easily.

Soldiers just kept pouring in. Stephen managed to fend them off, but his strength was waning, his agile movements getting slower and more feeble the longer he fought. His attackers circled him like hungry wolves closing in for the kill. In his heart Stephen knew he'd lost the fight.

Director Hill stalked over, gaze sweeping over the scene in cold satisfaction as her eyes lit on Strange.

"Hold him down."

At Hill's firm and heartless orders the agents moved closer to surround him, wrestling to keep him under control. Maria took a step nearer once she was sure the mob had found ways to secure the sorcerer, rough hands finding their way onto his taut frame. The man glared right at her, his grey eyes wide with fear and anger. In that moment he truly looked like an animal, a wild thing that needed to be restrained or eliminated.

Hill narrowed her sharp focus intently on the captive. "Lock him up. I swear if he gets out again you will ALL be held accountable." She then turned to a fellow administrator, leaning her head close to keep her words at a low murmur. "Operate immediately. No more _magic_ tricks from here on out. Understood?"

The agent jerked his head in a nod and disappeared down the hallway.

Strange was losing consciousness swiftly. Black dots danced at the edges of his vision. He hung his head, too weak and disoriented to support the weight of it any longer, his dark hair falling over his features. Stephen was able to choke out one more word before blackness set in.

"Why?"

No one seemed to hear him.

…

Pain registered first. Not a sharp inflicting pain, but a low, dull ache that radiated outwards from his head to his neck and shoulders. His hands hurt too, for some reason, and they instinctively curled in on themselves as he drew them closer to his chest. Stephen's brow creased in distress, his growing consciousness making him aware that he was once again lying on a hard uncomfortable surface. His eyes cracked open, vision hazy as he took in his new surroundings. He had to blink a few times before he could see clearly, his head throbbing as he sat up slowly and rubbed a hand over his aching neck.

The room he found himself in was stark white, small with an 8 by 10 foot frame. Other than the hard makeshift "cot" he was on, the only other furniture in the room was a chair near the door, currently unoccupied. Everything was sparse, even the cot itself, which wasn't even a cot but a hard plastic surface that was actually a part of the durable wall behind him. It was all made of the same plastic that made up his prison. This he found very strange, which was saying something. What did SHIELD think to accomplish by locking him in a plastic cell? He wasn't even shackled. There was nothing to stop him from uttering a spell and disappearing from this place right on the spot. Did SHIELD really think they could contain him?

Nothing was stopping him now, except for the knowledge that Banner was around here somewhere too, most likely, and until Stephen found him or at least had an inkling of his whereabouts, the sorcerer, unfortunately, was going nowhere.

Stephen's hands gave a painful spasm and he squinted down at them, he gingerly opened his palms despite the discomfort it caused. He froze, seeing the white gauze that was taped to the centers of each palm, from which the pain radiated. His heart in his throat, Stephen gently tore at the bandages, taking care not to cause further damage to whatever had already been done.

Stitches, stained black from his blood, riddled both his palms in identical half-circles. Dried blood crusted the edges of the sutures. A shiver coursed down his spine at the sight. With hand shaking Stephen touched at the surface of his other palm, directly over the area that had been sewn over. He felt something firm give way under the pressure, then oddly spring back into place when he removed his fingertips from the area. Some sort of miniature floppy disc was in there, under the surface of his skin. Stephen flexed his hand and felt that there was more to it than he was able to fathom at this time. Checking his other hand he found it to be in the same state as the first.

What had they done to him? Stephen's heart constricted in fear as he rubbed a palm over his face, weary over the implications. He raised a hand, palm facing forward, and… nothing. Nothing happened. He was empty, drained, lifeless of magic. They had taken it from him, forcibly removed that which was his and _his_ alone.

Giving a cry of despair Stephen slammed his fists into the wall, body quivering from pent-up rage. How dare they take this from him! How could they? How?!

And more importantly, _why_?

…

Maria's shoes clicked along on the tiled floor, the sound echoing from off the empty walls as she made her way into Strange's cell. Her face remained stern and cold, eyes glassy as if she was completely unfazed by the man before her.

Stephen looked up from his hunched position on the bench/cot, with his head in his hands. His roiling thoughts were interrupted as he faced the woman in black SHIELD attire, an aloof expression over her face.

Raising a brow, Stephen asked dryly, "I don't suppose you're here to give me my 'get out of jail free' card?"

The agent rolled her eyes coldly, pacing towards the sorcerer as her icy gaze locked with his. She set her jaw and held her arms behind her back, a picture of hardened serenity.

"Don't be so melodramatic. All things considering this could have been a lot worse for the both of us Dr. Strange."

"Not much worse," Stephen muttered. "And you have yet to see melodramatic. Trust me." He casually leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back with his face a cool mask as always as he regarded the woman before him.

"A version of you I'd rather not confront personally. As for your 'getting out of jail', you can consider this cell your new home. And while you're already whining I don't suppose you'd like to file a complaint over SHIELD's accommodations?" the woman said as she circled around him slowly, sharp eyes fixed up and down his empty shell.

Stephen grunted in amusement over the way she studied him, like he was a horse she might consider buying. He arched a brow. "Well, now that you've asked I _would_ like a shirt, if it's not too much trouble. Or is this part of SHIELD's care plan for its prisoners?" He gave an idle stretch, flexing the toned muscles of his shoulders. "I would have borrowed one from your medic team but they must have conveniently forgotten," he remarked in a dry tone.

The agent froze almost imperceptibly as her gaze flicked over him once again. Shaking her head, she completely refuted his question and moved on to another subject by saying, "Dr. Strange, my name is Director Maria Hill. By now I'm assuming that you've come to the conclusion that you're being held captive by SHIELD."

The sorcerer sighed morosely, hanging his head slightly to avoid eye contact. "I have," he replied quietly, all previous sarcasm in his voice now deflated. "And what, Miss Hill, does SHIELD plan on doing with me?"

A distracting thought flitted through his mind, wondering what they'd done with Banner. Surely anything they'd done to Stephen was tame compared to what people like SHIELD did with Banner and his alter-ego. He'd heard the stories. He knew.

One question at a time though. Stephen had to take his time, and use it wisely, in order to anticipate SHIELD's plans and move two steps ahead of them. The urgency of the situation did very little to help him though. If ever there was a time when he needed help, it'd be right now.

Maria lifted an eyebrow and analyzed him with a scrutinizing stare. "As long as you're confined here at SHIELD, my advice to you is to cooperate with us accordingly." Her arms crossed over her rib cage as she lowered her head, focus narrowing. "Dr. Strange, as an agent and the Director of SHIELD I've seen the damage caused by your kind, the horrors and needless hurt that accompanies your so-called 'gifts' and mysterious abilities. Dare I ask how you managed to break loose and lead half of our agents around the facility?"

So that's what this was all about. SHIELD and it's ridiculous fears over the unknown and what they couldn't understand. They were still living in the Dark Ages as far as he was concerned. Things were beginning to fall into place, weren't they?

Stephen shrugged, almost careless in his answer as he said, "You can go ahead and ask all you want but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer. In fact, I won't be answering any questions of yours until you've answered a few of mine." He said, voice low in a tone of warning. "Where is Dr. Banner?"

Her eyes stayed fixed intently on his, she couldn't deny that slight hint of fear that he aroused within her, unfamiliar as she was with his abilities. She remained outwardly calm, her tone brooking no argument as she said, "I've always had an eye for a bargain Doctor, but you're trying my patience. Sufficient to say Banner is currently being held halfway across the country. I know nothing more than that." She clenched her jaw tightly, a nerve jumping in her cheek. "Your turn."

"You want to know how I got out?" Stephen asked, his voice deadly calm as he leaned forward to lock his gaze with hers. "I ran. And that's all there is to it." His look flitted to the door behind her. "Go on, open that door and see what happens."

Maria clutched her earpiece, using a verbal code to warn the agents outside to stay nearby.

"I doubt you'll get very far at this point but you've sparked my curiosity." She opened the door, lingering hesitantly.

Stephen froze, shock briefly registering on his features when she complied with his dare. His gaze drifted to just beyond the door. Freedom was so close… but it was just an illusion, surely. Something to be vainly grasped at only to fade away like smoke from a fire.

He stood, glancing sharply at the agent, frustratingly unable to read her vague facial expressions. Stephen edged towards the door, briefly glancing about before once again resting his gaze on the shorter woman. He hesitated just inside the doorway.

"Why are you toying with me?"

Hill smirked. "Let's be honest doctor, you bolt out that door and you'll have 70 armed men hot on your tail. Chances are you won't get very far and you'll be back in your cell 10 minutes later. Let me ask you a question, I believe it's my turn; why do you continue to run from SHIELD? You've hidden for years, dodging our attempts to track and hunt you down. Regardless of our motives I have to question what's been running through your mind all this time."

He replied with the first answer that came to mind. "Self-preservation, I guess. I don't trust you or your motives; I've seen what happens when SHIELD gets involved. They're less than kind. And I know what some people have done, take for instance the case with Dr. Banner and the unusual side-effects of his blood, how people have run amok with the power or the knowledge that they're given. So, in a sense, I'm protecting myself and others from the same kind of thing happening." His brows lowered as he spoke more gently now. "Does that satisfy you Agent Hill?"

"The only thing that could possibly satisfy me is the extermination of your entire breed." Her eyes narrowed sharply over him as she closed the door. "Have a seat Strange you're not going anywhere."

She waited and watched intently, secretly hoping for a show from this 'magician'. He'd certainly wear himself out trying to escape.

"Breed?" Stephen asked, giving her a look of incredulity. "Miss Hill I can assure you I am human, made of flesh and blood just like you. Simply because I have certain… attributes does not make me any different, more or less."

She was afraid of him, he could tell. Whether that gave him an advantage or not he would have to play carefully and see how things turned out.

"Corrupt flesh and blood. You're not like the rest of us. And speaking of your attributes, I'd be very intrigued if you could elaborate on that."

What she was talking about was genocide, pure and simple. The elimination of an entire race? Stephen shook his head in disbelief. _This_ was one of the very things he'd been referring to.

"If it's all the same Maria, I'd rather not," he answered wearily, sinking back down into the seat he'd previously occupied.

She nodded over his answer, hands and arms clasped behind her back. "Suit yourself." Her body turned away from him to head in the opposite direction.

Anger smoldered within him at her abrupt departure. He felt so powerless, so completely useless without his powers. No, that wasn't entirely true… he still had his brute strength of it came down to it. As much as Stephen hated this situation, he chose to wait and bide his time. He still needed information on Banner before he could just up and leave. Plus, he would have to find a way to get his magic back. Stephen frowned sadly, looking down at his limp hands with their cruel sutures sewn over them.

Halfway across the country…

"Until next time, Miss Hill," Stephen said quietly. For there would, inevitably, be a next time.

"You were right to fear me." He muttered.

 

 


	6. Natasha's Realization

 

 

* * *

Director Hill strode down the hallway, her head erect and shoulders stiff as she kept any unnecessary emotion masked. She stopped before a group of clustered SHIELD agents, her gaze roving over them coldly before she voiced her commands.

"Make sure he doesn't get out. Reinforce security, cycle through the guards 'round the clock. If I so much as see a hair of his head anywhere other than that cell, your necks are on the line." She jabbed a finger at the air to reiterate her words. "No one goes in there, no one even speaks to him, without my express permission first. Is that clear?"

The men and women before her nodded their assent, casting wary glances between each other over her odd behavior. Satisfied, Maria turned on her heel and left for the Command Bay.

Natasha Romanoff broke away from the group of agents, her eyes sharp and narrow as she followed Maria. Curiosity got the better of her after glancing at the cell containing Hill's victim. Natasha stepped closer, tugging down on the bottom of her top with a careless expression. "Agent Hill. Couldn't help but notice you seem a bit rattled. Was he that 'Strange' guy?"

Maria glanced distractedly at the woman beside her. She kept her answer short and stiff as she replied, "Yes, Agent Romanoff. That was him." She ground her teeth in agitation, her stress coming from a number of different things but Strange being at the top of the list.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked curtly.

The agent could sense the tension coming from Hill. Natasha breathed in lightly while her mind wandered. Her face remained strong, slight frustration in her hazel stare as she mumbled, "Dr. Banner was with Strange when SHIELD took them into custody, but I can't find one record on where he's being held."

"Why, does that trouble you Natasha?" Maria asked idly as she took a sharp turn and entered the somewhat crowded Command Room. She surveyed the Bay with approval, stepping up to the controls area to enter in a few commands. She kept her head tilted slightly so she could watch Romanoff from her peripherals.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, becoming borderline defensive over Maria's response. She couldn't help but express slight discontent despite her attempt to stay composed. "I just find it odd that you snatch two people and have only one in a local cell." She took a step forward to follow behind the agent. Black Widow had always been cold-hearted, but for reasons unknown this did not sit right with her.

She changed her tone, leaning over with her arms crossed in an attempt to look Maria in the eye. "What did you do to Banner?"

Hill straightened and glared the other woman down. "If you must know, Banner is currently at a facility in New Mexico. Strange has been avoiding SHIELD for who knows how long, too long as far as I'm concerned, and I needed help to get him contained. So I had to do a little military dealing in order to get that accomplished." Hill sighed, for once a more human side of her showing through as weariness replaced her firm features. "I had to make a few sacrifices Natasha," she said softly. "But believe me when I say it's for the greater good."

Natasha's eyes widened as if completely horrified, slowly losing more of her composure for the first time in a long while. Her stomach twisted angrily.

"Sacrifices? For what?! What are you trying to accomplish?! Bruce shouldn't have to suffer because you decide you need military intervention! He's with Ross isn't he? Answer me Maria!" she shifted her weight impatiently, grinding her teeth over one another and cutting the woman off before she could answer. "And what is Ross going to do with him? Create another Hulk? Then what?"

She swallowed harder when she recalled those files on Bruce. That poor man had been through enough torment, even the master assassin had enough of a heart to take that much into consideration.

The cold mask slid over Hill's features once more. "Yes Romanoff. Banner's with Ross. As for what he may be going through, I have no idea. You should have taken all this into account before taking the mission. You knew what your orders were, what you'd have to be doing. Why should it bother you now?"

The director paused and took a deep breath, placing a hand over Natasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know he was your friend and teammate, but as the director of SHIELD I have to do what's safest for the public, and sometimes that means making hard decisions. The Hulk was and is a danger and I figured that putting him with Ross would be the best idea for now until I came up with a better one."

"Don't touch me." Natasha pulled from her grip, beyond angered. "By the time you figure out what it is you want there'll be nothing left of him. He's not a threat Maria! You are! Anyone in their right mind is going to question this and every other action you've taken as of late."

"No one's going to question me Romanoff," Hill said coldly. "As the director I have free reign with the decisions I make. And you're just as guilty Natasha, you know you've got the same blood on your hands. After all, it was you who betrayed them over to Ross and his men."

Natasha gritted her teeth, ready to snap Hill's neck before storming in the other direction. She mumbled bitterly, swearing in Russian with her throat swelling for the first time in years. She set her jaw, mind racing over a million different thoughts. Determination was evident on her face as she headed towards he quarters. She needed a quick way to get to New Mexico.

But facing Ross? Those were fears and questions she pushed off for a later time, currently reaching a private screen to access details on the infamous Thaddeus Ross and his exact whereabouts. As the time passed in agonizing increments, her heart sank lower and lower as guilt ate away at her over the truth behind Maria's words. Thoughts of her betrayal to Bruce overwhelmed her mind and she became almost frantic in her search for anything helpful in locating Ross's base.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Bruce Banner could feel his headache worsening by the minute, a clear pounding in the back of his skull to match the speed of his heartbeat. The tests and experiments performed on his fragile build left him feeling raw, dissected, and emotionally numb.

He squirmed in his restraints, cutting and tearing at the soft skin of his wrists and ankles, the cold table leaving knots in his back and neck. He paused when trying to take a breath, unable to fill his lungs with oxygen with that stabbing pain in his torso. The broken rib, from one of Ross's fits. It was nothing compared to the bruises, scars, and open wounds that covered his body. The lock from his damp curls hung over his sweating forehead, and his breathing hitched, already anticipating the next 'experiment'. Apparently samples of his flesh, saliva, blood, and sweat stolen from him through brutal inhuman torture wasn't enough to appease the general who kept in minimal contact with the doctor.

A small part of Banner craved the taste of that bullet more than anything. Another part of him wished he could be elsewhere, around people who cared enough to listen. He'd give just about anything to be in a nice warm bed, to hear someone say that they cared. He closed his eyes and tried to arch his back to relieve some of the tension, wincing in agonizing pain.

…

Locked in an empty cell with nothing to do and no one to talk to, a caged sorcerer was given a lot of time to think. When Stephen was not being interrogated by the director, poked and prodded on, needled, slapped, spitefully treated, or otherwise occupied, he liked to make good use of his time by Astral projecting around the facility. In his Astral form he could choose to remain invisible to passersby, was able pass through walls and solid objects, and find out the information he needed for locating Banner. All the while his body, back at the cell, would appear only as if it were sleeping. No one would be the wiser. This was his only form of freedom, however restrained it was with those magic inhibitors still in his hands. And he was going to put this brief freedom to good use.

After some time spent searching the area, Stephen was able to pinpoint where Banner's holding was. He wasted no time in directing his spirit form there.

Once inside the military base the sorcerer found that it was quite simple to figure out, well simple compared to SHIELD headquarters, and once he got his bearings he made his way to the containment cells located in the lower levels of the facility. Banner was in the third cell down, cruelly restrained to an operating table and with obvious cuts and abrasions all over his body. Stephen felt his heart twist in empathy for his friend. With a simple command he made his Astral form visible to Banner. He stepped forward into the light.

Bruce tilted his head slightly, borderline delusional as it was. He squinted up at the haggard figure before him, at first unable to recognize the nearly invisible form of his friend. He mumbled, voice scratchy from lack of water and sleep, "Stephen?"

Stephen swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat despite the lack of a corporal form. "Yes Bruce, it's me. I'm- I…" he hesitated, shaking his head. There was nothing he could really do without the full application of his abilities. Even in his spirit form his usage of magic was limited, and very much so. "I wish I could help," he whispered, resting his hands on the edge of the table and bowing his head. The sight of his friend so brutally mistreated and in obvious pain made him feel helpless and angry over his inability to help. There had to be something he could do. Anything!

The physicist allowed his eyes to close, looking for any kind of temporary relief. He reopened them slowly, trying to look Stephen in the eye, which was somewhat hard considering the dim lighting and the way his friend's form flickered in a way that defied physical properties.

It didn't make any sense to Bruce, but he was too groggy to question much as he whispered weakly, "It's okay. Are you safe?" he squirmed slightly, breathing through a painful yelp. Bruce struggled to get a handle on the frustrated, sedated Hulk within him. Claustrophobia could've been a delusion but Bruce was sure his fear was a realistic one, wanting nothing more than to break free from this cage. His body went into panic mode for a moment, desperate to escape as he tried tugging his wrists from the metal.

"Hold still," Stephen said firmly, a doctor's instincts taking over. He moved around the side of the table to stand behind Bruce's head, then gently placed his palms over the physicist's temples. "Just, lie still. _Breathe_." he murmured a spell of healing over the man's body, urging his systems to speed up the repairs and hopefully ease the pain some.

When finished, Stephen stood and stepped back, removing his hands from Banner's forehead. "Feel a little better?" he asked wryly, coming around to Bruce's line of vision once more. He noted in approval how Banner's skin tone had returned to its normal healthy tan, and the bruises under his eyes were all but gone. "I'm sorry Bruce, I wish there was more that I could do right now."

The words sounded so empty to Stephen. His hands instinctively clenched at his sides. Without magic, he could do nothing for his friend, save what he already had. He was lost without his abilites.

Banner nodded in pure exhaustion, feeling a sense of physical relief wash over him. "Thank you. Stephen, what's going on?"

Now that his mind was a little clearer, he couldn't help noticing the frustration evident in the sorcerer's bearing. There was more going on than Stephen was sharing with Bruce.

Shaking his head, Stephen replied, "You tell me. My guess is as good as yours. All I know is that we were betrayed into the hands of… Ross, and SHIELD." The sorcerer glanced about the sparsely furnished room with obvious disdain. "I see they've spared no expense for their prized guest. I'm almost jealous."

Bruce gave a hoarse laugh, scoffing coldly. "I've spent half my life in here. I feel like I should be paying for utilities at this point. Maybe pay off some of the mortgage." Bruce tugged once more at his restraints, then looked back over at Strange, who was pacing morosely down the length of the cell. "What'd they do to you?"

Stephen made a cutting gesture with his hand. "Doesn't matter. I didn't come here to talk about me. How regular are Ross's visits? Never mind," Stephen muttered distractedly as he paced. "I could try and free you from your restraints but there's no guarantee you'd even make it out of here. Unless…" the sorcerer paused, giving Banner a considering look. "The Hulk could get you out," he said pointedly.

Bruce relented, letting his weak struggles cease as his body lay still, his stomach twisting nervously. He sighed, "No use Stephen, I'm on more sedatives and tranquilizers than I'd care to admit. Doubt I could even stand up with how much blood he's taken… Ross walks in to set up a test then walks out. He doesn't linger very long. His motley crew does most of the dirty work. If I'm calculating correctly I think it's about every ten to twenty minutes. Probably due for blood work in another four."

The sorcerer gripped his hair, heartrate starting to rise from the stress and added pressure. "This should never have happened," he said bitterly. "I'll get you out of here Banner, I swear it. These monsters will pay for the cruelties committed behind these walls." Anger fueled his words, anger for all the injustices done in the world, over no one ever lifting a hand to stop these crimes, and anger for those who had to suffer at the hands of these perpetrators. There would be blood to pay when Stephen got out. If he ever got out.

Stephen turned back to Bruce, laying a gentle hand over his friend's forearm. "Stay strong my friend. I'll be back as soon as I-"

His words were cut off as his Astral form flickered, and then abruptly disappeared.

Bruce's eyes widened, his pulse picking up in a panic, as he assumed the worst. He jerked frantically at his restraints, fresh wounds being opened on the skin of his wrists as he fought his confinement. "Stephen? Stephen!" guilt pooled through his heart. He wanted nothing more than to break loose and to free the friend who had done so much for him. He screamed angrily, voice echoing off the bare walls.

"SHIELD!"

The doctor's screams went on ignored, his frustration left unaddressed as Ross entered with a team directing curt orders to his men before departing. The general slammed the door of Banner's cell behind him, cutting off the sounds of anger and distress coming from the mouth of his victim.

 

 


	8. A desperate attempt

A shock coursed through Stephen's body, jolting him back to life as his spirit form was violently forced back into his physical self. His back arched, eyes snapping open to see SHIELD agents clustered around him in a mass of grey and blue uniforms. He gasped and fell to the floor, his hands trying to find purchase on the cool tiles as the pressure increased and blood dripped from his nose. He was shaking uncontrollably from the strain of premature Astral return. Stephen shook his head, the action causing his skull to pound and his vision to blur sickeningly. His hands gripped at the tiles for support, feeling a loss of control over his motor functions. "Wh- why did you do that?" he choked out, fear and anxiety constricting his throat. He heard the harsh clicking of heels as Maria Hill stepped up beside him, but he didn't have the strength in him to look up and face his tormentor. "You gave us quite a scare there, Strange," she said archly, nudging his flank with her boot. "You weren't breathing. We were worried that you'd gone into cardiac arrest." "I'm sure you're very disappointed then," Stephen replied, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. Maria huffed out a laugh. "Quite honestly I am a bit disappointed. Would've certainly saved me the time and energy if you had." It took Stephen a few moments to gather his strength again, the shock having taken quite a toll on his form. He took several deep breaths, recalling to mind the image of Banner held and restrained in a prison to be endlessly tortured until the mercy of death took over him. Stephen rose to his feet, stumbling slightly as he wiped the blood from his face, then he looked Hill square in the eye. "You have to let me go. You have no idea what Banner's going through, it's," he shook his head, disgusted over the treatment of his friend. "It's wrong and it's inhuman," he growled, fists bunching at his sides. "I have to go and help him. Please." Maria shook her head, looking skeptical. "And how would you know? You've been confined in this cell since we caught you. Unless you're looking for some lame reason to escape." "I don't have to answer to you," Stephen said lowly, a dangerous look in his eyes. Bruce needed his help and he'd be damned if he wasn't getting out of this cell today. Moving with lightning speed Stephen wrenched Hill roughly to his side and pinned her arms behind her back. He slowly began edging out the door, casting a warning glance towards the remaining SHIELD agents. His grip of iron tightened over the woman's small frame. "Don't come any closer," he warned the soldiers, taking a step further back and glancing behind him. "Now, Miss Hill, you see that I have the upper hand. Would you kindly direct me to the exit?" Hill ground her teeth, maliciously leading him in the wrong direction. "Down that alley. First left." Maria swung her feet towards his in an attempt to trip him. Stephen grinned, deftly dodging her attempt. "That's not very nice Maria. And I believe that the exit is this way. Don't try to fool me." The sorcerer didn't really need her help in directing him about the facility, he'd already explored the area intently and knew where he wanted to go. Sadly, and this was the unfortunate part, he was using the woman as a shield. Truly a cowardly thing to do. Stephen grumbled a curse, debating over just dropping her off somewhere so he could move faster. "Stephen if you run you'll have 40 to 50 people chasing your tail," Hill growled, as if she sensed his thoughts. He paused, chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline as he looked to either entry in the hallway before them. Decisions decisions… "You think that matters to me Maria?" he asked softly. "I have faced much, much worse than anything SHIELD could procure. Any tortures you might come up with pale in comparison to the miseries of the nightmare realm, or the true horror of facing the king of demons. Compared to that, nothing can hurt me now… And this is where we say 'goodbye'." With that final note Stephen shoved the director to the side, quickly edging out of her reach and bolting down the corridor. Maria scrambled to her feet shouting orders, beyond pissed off with herself that she'd allowed him to get even this far. "Follow him! Don't let him get too far!" In spite of the urgency of the situation, Maria couldn't help wondering smugly what the sorcerer would do once he found that the prison he was on was floating over a huge expanse of ocean. There was nothing he could do and nowhere he could go. … Stephen ran faster, panting heavily as he heard his pursuers closing in behind him. Black spots flickered at the edges of his vision as dizziness came over him, probably from a lack of sleep and proper nutrition. Stumbling, he caught himself and briefly leaned against the wall for support, and then shaking his head he continued on. Banner, just keep thinking of Banner. He had to find him, had to help him… A couple of times he had to backtrack, getting lost in the maze of corridors, or hide as the soldiers went by in search of him. At last he burst through a door and found himself on what looked to be a huge aircraft deck, with jets lining the length of the carrier. The sunlight nearly blinded him after being so long in artificial light, which brought to mind how he really had no idea how long he'd been down in that hold. Wind whipped through his hair as Stephen carefully made his way out onto the deck. He kept a careful watch out for flying bullets or tranquilizers. Maria aimed her pistol, her eyes sharp and narrow as she focused in on her victim. She yelled for the fellow agents to step up their pace and remain close to the escapee. Her bullets flew through the air somehow missing the fugitive as he skirted their artillery. Her teeth ground over one another in anxiety while she stayed low and punched in another magazine. Nothing but agitation swarmed through her body and an eagerness to permanently remove this sorcerer from the world. … Stephen ducked, hearing the shots being fired at him. An animalistic fear and a desperate need for escape were the only driving forces behind his efforts now. He dodged behind a jet engine for cover, crouching against the cement as he caught his breath. Bullets pinged against the metal of the aircraft in rapid succession. "Must have really pissed them off," he muttered wryly, withdrawing further from the onslaught. He backed up to the edge of the deck, and then sensing a yawning emptiness behind him he glanced over his shoulder to see a huge expanse of water several thousand feet below. The height caused a sense of vertigo to come over him, making him lose his balance. He stumbled once before catching himself and falling to his knees in defeat. Soldiers entered his line of vision, keeping their guns leveled on his still form as they closed in. He was trapped; there was nowhere else he could go being cornered in a prison floating thousands of feet up in the sky. What a fool he'd been… Hill stepped up, smirking coldly as she aimed her pistol over the already fallen sorcerer. Her grip hovered over the trigger, for some reason feeling such a dislike and hatred for this man before her. "Can't say I didn't warn you Strange. Your ignorance will lead to your own undoing." She glanced over her shoulder at the hovering agents.

"Put him in cuffs and lock him back in the cell. I want five guards posted at the door at all times." Hill glared back down at Strange, fingers rubbing over the metal weapon within her grasp. She contorted her mouth in slight disgust while she watched the man being chained up. Stephen was roughly hauled to his feet and his wrists bound behind his back. He didn't put up a fight, refused to say anything, for his mind was already racing furiously over his remaining options. Stephen knew his chances at getting out of here alive were getting slimmer by the minute. An agent jerked him by the arm, the others keeping a guarded stance about him as though he might attack at any minute. As he was marched past Maria Hill, Stephen halted in his tracks and gave her a wary look. "Why do we keep doing this? What could you possibly hope to gain from me Maria?" She narrowed her focus, breath quickening. "You tell me Stephen. You're the one with the secrets, powers you refuse to explain to me. It's not what I hope to gain. It's what I will eliminate." "And that's exactly why I refuse to tell you anything." He made a poor attempt at lifting one of his hands, being restrained as he was. "See this? See what you've done?" he asked softly, his silver gaze searching hers.

"You made a poor decision that day, when you took my power from me." He grinned slightly, shaking his head in self-deprecation.

"Now I'm nothing but a lame horse. There's no reason to keep me around, unless of course you like my good looks and charm."

Now he was pushing it, and he knew it, but at this point he could almost care less. His resolve had nearly broken when he'd seen that endless expanse of ocean, itself more of a cage than anything he'd encountered so far. It had spelled the end of his escape plan, the end of his fight for freedom. Right now, he was alone, bound, weak and hungry, with no hope for outside help. And he was completely at the mercy of this woman before him.

Maria's eyes widened almost viciously, furious as she lifted her pistol without a second thought. She held her breath and pulled the trigger, jaw clenched tight when she heard the sound of her bullet slice into her enemy. Hill lowered her weapon, gaze going soft for a moment before she stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Lock him up."  


End file.
